Blood In The Night (Grelliam Fanfiction)
by fierypassionofgrell
Summary: Grelliam (Grell x William from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler) My first fanfiction. Grell has to reap souls that Sebastian and Ciel have killed. William is worried about Grell, and when he doesn't return in time, the worrying increases. After Grell has changed so drastically, what should William do? Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Flirting, No Cussing, No Lemon Teen for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As soon as I woke up, I knew this was going to be a different type of day for me. And I was looking forward to it. Today I had to reap souls that the pipsqueak Ciel had killed. But ahhhh! My Sebas - chan! He will be waiting at the scene of the crime for me! My Bassy is always so cold and dark but that is what makes him so tempting. I can hardly keep myself from blushing. But, now I have to get ready to meet my demon love!

I changed in my red room from a blood red silk nightgown into my usual Shinigami outfit. Although I added a bit of my own flare to the normal dress code, it still wouldn't impress all of the handsome men. They wanted a real woman! If Will hadn't stole my wine red dress, I could still dress to impress. But no, he wouldn't allow it, and he still wouldn't tell me where he put it either. That man! Well he drives me crazy, but truthfully he is the only one for me. I blushed just imagining him in his office. Ohhhhh the temptations I must bear through! I carefully did my makeup and combed through my long hair. I then scampered out my front door to my black and red house with my chainsaw.

"Mr. Sutcliff!" a voice called out when I was in the Shinigami building.

"Yes what is it darling?" I said while showing my sharp teeth in a devilish smile. "Oh it's you Ronald," I studied his colored hair.

He looked at me nervously, "Ummm Mr. Spears wants to see you in his office."

I gasped suddenly. "Ohhhhh my William! How kind of him to call me for some in - office love making!"

Ronald then blushed hard, "I don't think that's what he wants, Grell..."

"Of course he does!" I wrapped my arm around him and whispered in his ear, "Wouldn't you Ronnie?"

The younger Shinigami then moved away looking more flustered than before. "You would do that?"

"I'm kidding, Ronnie. Now, tata, my lover is waiting!" I quickly turned away from his desk, turned the hall and opened the wooden door that stated, William T. Spears. "Oh Will darling! You wanted me?"

He stood from his black leather chair and sighed. "Yes, Grell. I called for you. Now, about your assignment, can you really handle it?"

"Will, what kind of woman do you think I am?" I stood behind him and ran my hands along his clothed chest. Whispering in his ear, I saw it turn lightly pink. "I can handle anything dear, even your cold personality."

He then grabbed my arms tightly and pushed them away. "Your behavior is inappropriate for a work environment. Can't you act civil?"

"I then pouted my lips. "Darling, I know you liked it. I saw your blush from my gentle touch."

He blinked and looked at me. "Nothing of the sort. This job is extremely dangerous. That's why I wanted to warn you. It really isn't the victims, it's the people clearing up their 'Underground' work for the Queen. The thing is, this reaping doesn't have any humans in it that have committed 'Underground' crimes. We don't even know if this is orders from the queen."

"Don't worry!" I swung my chainsaw in front of me. "I'm a triple A student after all, Will. Although, it's nice to know you care for my health."

His eyebrow twitched. "I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Of course you didn't," I winked as I opened the door. "Your love will be back before your overtime starts tonight. Hopefully Sebas - chan won't make me stay too late!" I giggled as I left him standing there, looking more concerned than ever. But I didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's it for chapter 1! In the future, I would like to make my chapters longer, but that's all for now. I have an idea of where I want this to go. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I strutted out of the Shinigami building and caught a few of my coworkers looking at me with eyes full of lust. Handsome men always need to know their place. I came up to Eric as he was staring at my fine walking skills. I decided to mess with him a little because I felt flirty at the moment. I slowly moved up to him and moved my hand along his cheek.

"See something you like?" I asked quietly.

He blushed harshly, and looked into my eyes. "Nothing but the beautiful woman in front of me."

"Ahm," a voice grumbled.

"Ohhhh Will! Came to see me off?" I questioned, quickly turning around to look at him in the eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I thought you were going to head out on your job."

"Yes, Will dear however, a certain man was eyeing me as I walked by…" At that, I watched Eric's feet run as fast as they could into the Shinigami building.

"Just get on with your job. You promised me you would be back before my overtime, and I doubt that." His face was concerned as he looked at me.

"I'm leaving now, Will." I swayed my hips as I continued to walk forward and finally transition into the human world. As I looked back, I expected to catch a staring Will, however, he had already continued to enter the Shinigami building. I sighed. It was expected from him.

In London, I quickly found the brat and Sebas – chan! He looked as pleased to see me as ever.

"Here to murder some prostitutes again?" the demon smirked slightly. "If so, I have prepared my butter knife in such a way that would be even sharp enough to slice through Shinigami skin."

I giggled, moving slightly closer to him in the dark alley way while Ciel was giving me a murderous look. "No, darling, although I would love to taste the feast you have prepared for me," I moved my hand ever so slightly to touch the hem of his black dress pants, "I'm on business today. Speaking of which, who am I going to take care of on this blood red night?"

Ciel opened up his stupid mouth, "We have some things to take care of in this alley. It just so happens to be between two stores that make for quite a sinister hide out. We have a doll shop, and a butchery. After simple thinking, this is obviously the most evident place for someone to be plotting such a scheme."

"And what scheme would that be, brat?"

Ciel shot me a look and continued. "A certain male human that owns a competing candy factory likes to hang dolls in his large office. We eventually connected him to the disappearances to young girls. He has been killing them slowly, in a most agonizing way. In order to preserve the bodies, He would cut open the stomach, carve all the intestines out of every part of the body, and even remove their brains. Then, he would cut the insides into small pieces and put it back inside the bodies. It acted as stuffing. He would even use a special spice that would get rid of the scent. That's how we tracked him down. And the reason behind it all? None. He just went insane after his daughter's death. He wanted to "preserve them so they might live better in the new life." What a freak."

"I'll just go shopping while you are working. I'll be back soon. Tata!" I grabbed my chainsaw and walked out of the alley. Soon enough, I came to a store that was open with many frilly dresses. I tried dress after dress, waiting for the feeling of bloodshed. Hours later, with two bags full of dresses and a closed store, nothing had happened.

"What is happening? Was Sebas – chan wrong?"

I took my precious chainsaw back to the alley and ran into it. As I glanced around there was nothing. No dolls, no dead man, no brat and Sebas – chan.

Out of nowhere, knifes flew at me, cutting into an inch of my skin on both sides of my arms and legs. Another cut strands of my hair off as they came flying from above. I growled in pain, wincing because I couldn't move from my position on the alley wall without pulling the butter knifes out of my skin. Wait… butter knifes… I turned my head to see a highly polished silver butter knife three inches into the cement of the doll shop.

"Sebas – chan!"

The red eyed demon flew down from the roof of the butchery and set down Ciel who was sitting bridal style in his arms.

"Yes Grell?"

"What is the meaning of this? If you want your lady up against a wall, you have to use your hands, not knifes. That's kinky."

He smiled sadistically. "I'm glad you approve."

"I don't darling" The longer I talked with him the more I could feel the pain of the knifes and the redder my coat turned. The metal grooves etched into my flesh with such ease, I was surprised. "Would you mind letting me go?"

Ciel came up to my face, showing off the freedom that he had. "If only there was a way… You see Grell, I made up that story about the dolls. You are the only one that will suffer tonight. I must say, I wasn't expecting you to come. But, after leaking the fake files about the girls into the Shinigami records, I was expecting a Shinigami to come here. But even better, it's you. If it were any other Shinigami, I could have expected a search for him, but no one cares about you, so I don't have to worry about it anymore."

The last sentence he said hurt me more than anything ever said to me. And I realized the truth of it. But after all I have endured, I wasn't going to break because of this brat. This was no time for flirting, this was life or death for me. "You can't kill a death god."

"Oh, I don't want to kill you. I want the contract cheated on. Sebastian figured out how. If I transfer it to an immortal being, he will still receive the payment for the work he has done, however, your soul will slowly be drained from you, not mine. Sebastian is happier with it because immortal beings have better souls to devour. Over the next few months, you will become accustomed to have a little bit of your soul ripped from you. You'll change for the better, I promise you. And you won't remember a thing."

A tear slipped from my eye. "No don't! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Maybe you should have listened to William, Grell," Sebas – chan sighed dramatically, "You wouldn't have to think of him not looking back as your last goodbye."

* * *

><p>So, that's the second chapter. A bit of gore, not much Grelliam. Don't worry, it will get better! Thank you for all the views, and thanks for reading. I might update again Monday.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A woman should never cry. It ruins the mascara and the foundation and blush. Not to mention the eyeliner. But after Sebas – chan has taunted me like that, I couldn't hold back anything. I would never see Will again and he wouldn't care. Like Ciel said, nobody likes me. I'm just a toy. Men want their lust fulfilled, and that's what I do.

Ciel laughed. "I would never imagine that you would cry. Get used to it. You are into hell deeper than you ever imagined."

"What do you need to do to me to trade the contracts?"

"Nothing much," Sebas – chan smiled, "Just a little torture. First, we have to cut open your soul, and by doing that, we have to separate it from your body for a while. So, that being said, you can guarantee physical torture for a few months while we take your soul. Then, we have to mentally break you. We have already started. Your conscience is saying you are nobody, and I must agree. Nothing but a soul ready to be devoured. I will destroy your mind day by day. Little by little. Eventually, you won't remember anything. This hasn't been done before, so I don't know the end result. But you certainly won't be pleasant anymore."

I just stood there. For once in my life, I had no confidence to flirt or show off my body. I just felt more blood gush from my arms and legs. It leaked over my clothes and down the wall.

Sebas – chan took metal out of my body and grabbed me and threw my limp body over his back. He soon walked with Ciel in front of him to Phantomhive mansion. I was thrown into a dark cell along with my chainsaw. Sebas – chan followed and bond my hands and feet to the ground of the jail floor, laying me face up on the cold ground.

"We will get on with your procedure tomorrow." With that, he closed the iron door and continued up the stairs of the dungeon to be of Ciel's service.

I had a horrible night, to say the least. I think Sebas – chan started the procedure the moment the clock struck twelve. I kept waking up in the middle of the night, screaming in pain. It felt like thousands of knifes were coming out of my skin and red hot irons were pressing into me. Never had I been so miserable.

Nobody in the Phantomhive estate noticed me. The only thing that happened the next day (I assume it was the next day, there was no window) was a glove covered hand inserting some burnt table scraps into my cell. It was Baldroy's cooking, and if it wasn't bad enough, I could hardly move my black leather covered hands to put the food in my mouth, and I was starving.

Why? Was anyone worried about me? What would happen to me? Could I even live after this? What was Will doing? Will… Oh Will…

He had told me not to do this job. He was worried about me. And what happened? I'm on the verge of death, and this is start, not the end. Come to think of it, Will told me that the humans involved in it were not from the "Underground". There was no humans. Those were fake files. Will was right. I wish I could see him now. I would embrace him but it's impossible. By the time I get out of here, I might be just a body sent to the Undertaker. Will, what will you do now?

* * *

><p>I updated twice in one day! I hope to get the third chapter up soon! I know this is short, but I want to switch to William's point of view and finish up Grell's first day with the Phantomhives.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed at my desk. It was five minutes until my overtime started, and Grell had not returned. Of course, it was in his nature to be late. He walks into work every day late because "he had to straighten his hair" or "fix his makeup" or something. It does look good on him… What was that? I thought he looked good? No, I'm not gay, unlike him. He is gayer than gay. The gayest thing allowed before you might as well switch to the other gender and be straight again. Sometimes he can be a little revolting, but he has good taste in his clothing…. Ah! Never mind that. Why should I be getting worked up? He will be back within half an hour. There is no reason to worry.

It's been over three hours since I started my overtime. He still isn't back yet. There is something wrong. I knew it! That doesn't mean anything good. We just lost a valuable worker during a pressuring time. It was near Valentine's Day in the human world. The day the most deaths happen without fail every year.

Five hours now. He hasn't been back. I don't really have a choice now. I'll retrace his steps and hopefully recover some trace of the flirtatious Shinigami. My breath heaved out of my lungs in a sigh and I set down the murder count papers for this month. After quickly putting on my suit coat, I headed down into the world of mankind.

First stop, to the alley where the reaping should have occurred five hours ago. I walked along the cobblestone ground, looking for clues of blood and death. I smelled the air. No scent of death or reaping. No scent of a demon. No scent of a child. No scent of a Shinigami. Wait… What was that dripping blood on the wall? I rubbed my covered hands over it. Still wet. Someone was here in the past twelve hours. It's extremely odd. If that vile demon and that kid had killed a murderer, they certainly would not have cleaned up for the body. They would have left it to some other human in the "Underground". What if there was no murder? No, that's impossible. Our records are never wrong. I have to go over them before I hand out any jobs. What happened here?

I returned to my office, disappointed, and let down. It's impossible for a murder not to happen that we have written down. Grell was missing. Maybe he let Sebastian take him on a midnight trip? I tried to push revolting images out of my mind. No way. Grell promised to be back before my overtime. No matter what that idiotic reaper does, he never breaks promises to me.

Ronald stepped into my office.

"Yes Mr. Knox?"

"Sir, I was just wondering… Do you know where Mr. Sutcliff is?"

"It seems he has gone out to do reaping and hasn't returned."

"Sorry to bother you sir. He wanted to go out for a drink tonight and he's half an hour late. Will you let him know that we are already at the bar if he shows up?"

"Very well."

"Thank you." Ronald left my office, looking just as nervous as I felt.

It's been almost a year since Grell disappeared. I have looked everywhere, and he still hasn't shown up. Dare I say it to him if he ever comes back, but I miss him. His red hair and flamboyant personality cheered everyone up and work is boring now. I used to think that work was boring but without him, it was such a drag. Nothing had ever prepared me for him leaving. He was missed by everyone, but I don't anyone could compare to my loneliness. He was the only one who could approach me without avoiding my gaze or calling me "sir". I don't know what has come over me in the past months, but everything seems to be falling apart since Grell left. Ronald, Eric, and Alan have been saying to give up looking for him, but how could I? He just made work better. I miss him a lot more than he probably imagines. Our last goodbye was a horrible way to bid an everlasting farewell.

* * *

><p>That was William's point of view in case you didn't know. What happened to Grell after all this time comes next. Thank you so much for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sebas – chan returned, it seemed to me about five days later. My mouth reeked with the taste of burnt bits of dry food. I haven't had anything to drink since when I was back at the Shinigami building, living the good life. I haven't seen anyone in between that time period and the cell in the Phantomhive mansion certainly wasn't the place I wanted to be. All I wanted to do is go home.

I sighed, laying my head on the cold brick floor. A mouse scuttled by my head, its tiny paws mimicking the freedom that I did not have. I tried to glance down at the chains around my wrists and ankles binding me to the floor. My chainsaw was somewhere I did not know of. Oh, my baby! Once I get it back, I'll cut that brat's head off and paint it a pretty shade of red.

The iron door moved open slowly and a tall man dressed in black walked in. Sabas – chan.

"Grell, I have started the basis of the procedures on you just to see how you handled them, and it seems like you lived. So now you are ready for the ultimate treatment, ripping your soul from your body!" He laughed evilly.

I growled back. "A Shinigami can't die!" I lied. Yes, it is true that we will not die of old age, but even with our spectacular athletic abilities, we can die if we are fatally wounded. Or in my case, if your soul is ripped out.

He chuckled again. "Your soul will taste wonderful I'm sure, Grell. Now… for a change of environment."

He quickly undid the chain and led my handcuffed hands into a large room down the hall. It had a dark area with cement walls and nothing was in it except for a single chair, metal in the spotlight of a single bulb. The room didn't echo, but it didn't look like it ended either. The only walls that I could see were circular, next to the door which I had entered. As I walked along, I noticed something slippery underneath my red heels. It was blood. This was no banquet room.

Sebas – chan led me to the chair and bound my hands once more in the metal clasps soldered into the chairs' arm rests. I couldn't escape, although this was not a new concept for me.

Sebas – cahn left the room and returned shortly after. He had a dagger in his hands. It had a black surface with a sign engraved in it that envied the mark on Ciel's eye. Sebas – chan's eyes turned red with blood lust. "Welcome to hell."

"What do you mean?"

"Only splitting of the soul and body can happen in a special place, or else it will not work. Calm your breath for a minute. Can't you hear those voices?"

I held my uneven breath and heard it. Screams. People who had done bad in their life only to be paid back through eternity of torture. They were screams of agony and regret. Every so often I would hear laughter or "Yell for help! Make me hear that voice!" I started breathing heavily again. What was the demon planning?

"This is hell?"

"Hell comes in layers. This is the uppermost. The farther you go down, the harder it is to come up and the more vicious demons you meet. This is not my level, however, the young master would not let me put something deeper because it might lead to my fellow demons to come and seek his soul."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Watch and learn, Grell."

He took the knife, moving towards my chair and turned my wrist upright. He carefully cut the slightest scratch.

I started screaming as much as my lungs would let me. My eyes ran with tears of pain. It was the most agonizing thing I have ever experienced. I could feel imaginary red hot metal pressing into my wrist, ripping up my chest, slowly. It was taking every ounce of my strength to live now. The pain flooded to every section of my body, tormenting me in pain and anguish. This was torture unlike anything I have experienced.

"That was just the beginning. Soon enough I'll be able to cut your body into shreds and your mind, too. If cannot live through this little cut, you won't live to see anyone except me." He took the knife and ripped off my shirt with it. I felt a deeper cut go into my shoulder. I screamed again, louder than before, if possible. It tore through me once more like a pack of vultures tearing through rotten flesh of an animal. Suddenly, a thought passed through my brain. My favorite thing to drink was red wine. More pain went through my neck and up to my head. It racked my brain. Red wine? What about it? Wait… what was I thinking of? Never mind. The torture in my pain came to rest in the cut while my mind was throbbing.

"It's already starting," Sebas – chan said. "I split a little part of your soul. Every time I succeed, even in the smallest way, you will lose a memory. What did you forget? Don't worry, you don't have to worry about anything you don't remember."

I closed my eyes shut and couldn't believe what I heard. I would lose everything, even remembrance about my dear William and all the time we spent together. Tears started rolling down my checks again. I couldn't help it.

Every day, this was the process I went through. He soon cut my arms, chest, back, neck and face. More of my memories were lost. I had more scars and my blood leaked all over hell's floor from weeks of soul splitting. I don't ever remember falling asleep or going unconscious because of the pain or my fatigue, but today I had. I suppose not eating or drinking anything but your own blood that fell down your bleeding lips wasn't really the best meal. He cut me more than usual, smiling the whole time. Blood dripped down my already stained chest. He laughed one last time, and that was all I could remember before falling into sleep the first time in several months.

I woke up suddenly. Blood was covering me and my clothes were torn. Why? Why did I have scars? I tried to remember anything, something. The only things that I could uncover in my mind was that my name is Grell Sutcliff, I am a Shinigami, and the directions to the Shinigami building and my house. I looked at my hair. It was dark black with dirt. I needed to get out of here, fast. Something told me that where ever "here" was, it wasn't safe. I got up from the chair, the metal clasps undone. I walked out the nearest door I could find. It lead to the Shinigami building, as if knowing where I was going to find a hint as to what happened.

Pain raced through me, setting the scars on fire. It only lasted a single moment. I laughed. It doesn't matter who I am. I know who I am, I am a killer. A monster who kills everything without regrets, leaving my victims in the most pain possible. No nonsense allowed. Just murder. Murder filled me with joy. But first I need to get some new clothes instead of these stupid red rags.

* * *

><p>Violent. I know. I would want to emphasis the hurting of Grell more, but I think most people would get the idea. I really enjoy writing bloody stuff, and this was probably the most interesting chapter for me to write. This took up over four pages on a word document, and hardly any space here. Oh well. Thank you for the views, reviews, follows, and likes! I love you!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked to my house, vaguely remembering the directions. As I looked upon the red house with roses in the front, I thought of blood running down me. Sweet, sweet, blood. The gift from my enemies. I unlocked the door and walked inside. The red foyer led into the living room, and down the hall was the bathroom. I went inside it and tore of the "clothes" I wore. Looking around, I caught eye of cosmetics, and makeup. Did I have a girlfriend? What was all that doing here?

I turned on the shower until it was warm, and emerged my body into the water. Dirt and grime fell out of my hair the more I washed it. It soon turned into a vibrant shade of red. It would match with the outfit I hoped to find in my closet. I washed my body carefully as to not rub against the deep scars too much. The scars on my back were odd. I felt a star and a circle. How strange. I continued washing then wrapped my cut body into a towel and found my bedroom. I looked through the closet carefully. All I could find was a bunch of very red, very feminine dresses. I needed to go shopping. But I needed clothes to do that. Ugh… I never thought it would result in this.

I had no other choice. This ruined my dignity and reputation in a couple of minutes. If I was to be recognized as a murder and the worst of the worst, I better look awfully convincing as a woman, or somebody I once knew was going to recognize me. I found a bra in the bottom of a drawer and stuffed it to look like a woman. I carefully brushed my hair out and straightened it with the tools I found in the bathroom. I threw on the undergarments on and squeezed my slender chest into a corset. I then chucked the most feminine dress I could find over my head and put on tights. As a final touch, I applied the makeup I found earlier to my pale face. I looked pretty convincing I must say.

Cross dressing wasn't my thing, and if anyone found out about this, that I was really male, this could end me. I looked in a full length mirror. The dress was short and flirty, coming to only mid-thigh. There wasn't any shoulder straps, but it did have red gloves. The chest stood out like I was really wasn't male, and the black and red went with my hair. The top of the dress was tight and the dress had red lace at the top, then a ribbon of black with a bow at the waist, and some more red lace finishing up the skirt. The fishnet tights were so thin, I could feel the cool air leaving through them. Lastly, I found three inch heels to go along with it all.

Blushing, I left the house and went the nearest store. The interior was covered with a bunch of posters of bands that I suppose Shinigamis like from the human world. They said titles like Black Veiled Brides, Hollywood Undead, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens, Of Mice And Men, and Suicide Silence.

My heels clicked against the cement floor when an employee came up to me. "Hello miss," she smiled, "do you need any help?"

I silently let out a sigh of relief. "Yes," I squeaked, "I'm looking for some clothes for my boyfriend. He really likes dark clothing."

"Right this way."

She led me to a section of dark clothes and I took my pick. First, a short sleeve black shirt that went halfway up my neck. I chose black leather pants that had silver stitching going in a crisscross pattern down them, I got it because I reminded me of my scars. I then picked out a long sleeve black coat that came down to nearly my ankles. It had leather buckles along the arms. To match, I found some black leather heeled boots that had buckles on them, identical to the coat. This was me. Dark, like my soul.

After paying for everything, I walked back home and changed. I hated that revolting dress and makeup. Looking at my new attire, I felt much more like myself. I quickly did my hair into a high ponytail and had it fall down my back. "Work should be interesting. I wonder what my job is."

I headed to the Shinigami building. As I walked, everyone I saw was looking at me. I wonder why. I couldn't find my office once I was inside, and I accidentally ran into a short blond and brown haired Shinigami holding a lawnmower.

"Excuse me," I said calmly.

"It's fine, dude…" He looked up to me, gasping with surprise in his eyes. "Follow me!" he said, grabbing my arm.

He suddenly dragged me into an office that I assumed was his. It said "Ronald Knox" on the door.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Are you Grell Sutcliff?" he asked quietly, shutting the door.

"Yes," I responded in utter annoyance. What was wrong with this kid?

He mumbled to himself, "After all this time…" He turned to me, "Where were you? We have been looking for you for ages. William has gone crazy looking for you!"

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, "I don't know what happened to me. I wake up in a strange room, hardly remembering anything, and you ask me what happened? I know no one here. I remember nothing. If I did at one point in time, I don't care, because this is who I am, lonely. I don't need anyone."

My feet had a mind of their own as I walked out the door to the office, leaving the young man crying. Who does he think he is? He can't just demand anything out of me. I'll kill him if he does that again. Anyway, if someone was really looking for me, why didn't they find me? Oh yeah, they really cared enough to leave me missing for who knows how long. Tsk. I don't need anyone. What weaklings.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! I now am trying to make all my chapters at least one thousand words. I hope I didn't ruin Grell's new scary personality by making him cross dress. Oops. Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked down the hall quickly into the Young Master's study, where he was enjoying his afternoon Earl Gray tea.

"Young master," I stepped in front of his desk, "Please excuse me, but I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"What?" Ciel inquired, emotionless as ever.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a hurried fashion. "It seems that I cannot consume the reapers' soul. Although I separated his soul from his body, it will not be truly separated from him until I kill him and cut out his heart."

"Then kill the stupid thing. What is the hold up?" He jumped out of his chair and glared at me. "Do I look like I want to give my soul to you, Sebastian? You are a disgrace of a demon. Can't even kill a death god to eat his soul and replace the contract."

"I apologize, young master. But, you see that if I kill a death god, there are consequences on both personal and work terms. By killing him, I will have stained my hands of killing an immortal being, and even as demons, there is a truce amongst the three types of immortal creatures. By breaking that, I am to face consequences once I reach hell again. For you, killing a grim reaper does not affect you on a personal way. But, the death gods will not be happy with this, and most likely attack us. They do not have any regrets on killing immortal creatures that declared war on them first. It could ruin both me and you. The death gods will have to find a new reaper to replace Grell, and although as insane as he might be, Grell is a good reaper, and the higher ups in the Shinigami office may have a word or two with us. Lastly, the souls that the grim reaper does not manage to collect from the time he gets assigned the souls to the time of death will either be eaten by a demon or purified by an angel."

He frowned and thought. "I don't care. My soul is more important. Kill the red – hair flirt."

"Of course. By the way, young master, he isn't a flirt anymore. I have been keeping an eye on him. He is the most powerful, dark reaper I have seen since the Undertaker retired from his reaping. He is a threat to us. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, my lord."

I left Ciel, thinking of how I would kill him. This would take some thought. Grell has gotten more serious and more dangerous than ever before. It would be extremely life threatening for even me to go after him. Well, I should let him get settled into his normal routine. After all, I would be on alert if I woke up with all my memories gone and scars down my body.

If the Grim Reaper dies, there will consequences for both me and my young master. But, his word is law. At least, until I change the contract.

* * *

><p>I really hate writing this short of a chapter, but it included all I wanted. I wanted to explain the soul exchange better because it seemed confusing. I wasn't going to include this, but it seemed necessary. I was in Sebastian's point of view. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! I promise, this will be better. I have things envisioned for this next chapter. Hehehe...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stormed down a hall after yelling at the young reaper. Where was I? This seemed oddly familiar. I had been here, many, many times. I turned to a dark wooden door. It had a name plaque that said "William T. Spears". Maybe he could tell me where my office was and what work I had to do.

I walked into a man worked tediously at a desk. Paperwork surrounded him in neat little piles. There was not pictures of anyone, and nothing that would in any way personalize the space. He spoke quietly without looking up.

"What is it?"

"Are you Mr. Spears?"

"Yes, in fact," he continued at his work, "what business do you have with me?"

"I want to know where my office is. I cannot seem to remember."

"Oh really? Why don't you remember… Mr…" He finally looked up. "SUTCLIFF! What happened to you?" He jumped out of his chair and moved towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… for starters, your clothes. They… are so different. So unlike you. And your attitude… Never mind Grell. All change is good, if with a good intention. Where were you?"

I thought. He wasn't nearly as rude as the other death god. I might as well tell him my story. I explained to him slowly, telling him about everything since I came out of that strange room, except for my crossdressing and the scars running down my body.

"Oh Grell… You came back here to work? You need help. You need your memory back. I need to know what happened to you."

"I don't want it back," I stated flatly. "Why does everyone look at me weird? You are doing it too."

"I would tell you, but, this is going to take some time explaining. How about we go for a drink after work? I could tell you everything I know, which is quite a lot. But, I am your boss, and I can tell you what you need to do to get situated."

He moved closer to me and put his arms gently under mine and hugged me. I was taken aback. He talked softly while looking over my shoulder, slightly above my head because he was taller than me. "I'm sorry we couldn't have found you. I looked everywhere, I truly did. And Grell, I missed you. More than you think. So, if you remember me, come back." I found myself blushing at his touch and his soft words. I felt so small next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled into his chest slightly, nuzzling my head into his suit. Wait… What was I doing? Why did I like it?

I pulled away, thankfully I was in my trance long enough to not make the hug awkward. My face felt hot. What the heck was that? "Uh thanks. But, I truly remember nothing about my past. I'll take both offers, I need a drink. Can you show me to my desk right now?"

"Of course." He led me out the hall near a window. "Everything you left here a year ago is still here. I haven't allowed anyone to touch anything." I looked around. Inside the room there was a red table cloth covering the desk. The walls were covered by pictures of male human actors. They looked like something a ten year old human would have covering the walls of her room. There were picture frames on top of the desk. All of them had an image of a red – haired Shinigami smiling with different death gods and humans. He had red glasses and an exotic work uniform. Flirty and showy of the skinny waist and thin legs.

"Is that me?" I asked, afraid of the answer. I glanced more at the pictures, and saw one last picture with the same Shinigami wearing a fancy red and black lace ball gown. I crossdressed? No.

"Er… yes."

"Oh my." I whispered. I fumbled with the drawer underneath the desk and opened it. Not only was there the usual office supplies, I found bright red nail polish, a makeup case, leather gloves, and, a picture of the man standing next to me. "Why would I keep a picture of you in my desk drawer?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Long story, I'll tell it to you tonight."

I moved away from the desk and to the closet on the side of the wall. I expected to find a collection of coats. But, instead I found a collection of more red dresses, showy and tight. I blushed. "Am I allowed to change my office up?"

"Go ahead. You are the only who made it like this in the first place, after all."

I sighed out relief. I don't think I could survive in this room for more than an hour, with the smell of sweet perfume and all that red. Red is good, if it's the blood of my victims.

Mr. Spears had me sit back down and listen to him talk about my job and what I had to do. My talked for hours, explaining everything from paperwork to reaping of souls and encountering different immortal creatures.

"Look at the time!" he exclaimed around seven. "Want to head out now?"

"Sounds fine with me."

I left my office and followed him back down the hall near his office. He quickly grabbed his coat, threw it on, and we left the building.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing, except my address, the Shinigami building, and my name."

"Maybe when I tell you about yourself the memories will return? I don't know. This whole ordeal is shady. You disappear for a year, turn up and remember nothing. Something odd is going on…"

As he pondered this, we walked into a bar and sat down at a table. Mr. Spears ordered a drink, and not knowing what I liked, I got the same thing.

"Let's start, shall we?" He started to explain my past, from the time we met in high school, the murder of Madam Red and my love for blood. After a few minutes, the waiter came back and gave us our drinks. I drank mine in slow moderation, worried about how much alcohol my body could take. "The reason you found makeup and dresses is because ahm… you are extremely gay and love calling yourself a lady."

"What?"

"That's why I was surprised to see you dressed so dark and not flirty."

"I flirted with you?"

He blushed a little, his cheeks looking rose pink. "Everyone, Grell. Sebastian, all the Shinigami, and me."

"Oh…" I started blushing. "Sorry?"

"No need to apologize. I must admit, it did add a bit of fun into my day. It's hilarious how you would walk in and mess with me. I told you many times to leave me alone but, when you left, I couldn't believe it. I thought… I thought it was my fault."

"Whatever it was, I didn't leave because of you."

"How do you know? You don't remember anything, even after I told you."

_I didn't leave voluntarily, if I did, I wouldn't have scars on my back and my memory stolen. _"I just know. Trust me."

He looked at me, and I noticed a tear falling down his cheek. I wiped his tear away with my fingertip, touching his soft skin, handsome and professional as always. What am I thinking? Ugh…

He smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me. We have to get your memories back and get you back to normal."

I grinned and took my hand off his face, which was now hot pink. "Can you help me?"

"Sure. It's weird to see you like this." He sighed across the table. "I'm surprised."

I giggled and took a long sip of my drink. "You want me back?"

"It would be interesting to find out how much you would disgrace your style because it has no red."

The more we talked, about work, my missing memories, and many other topics, I kept drinking and my mind was becoming hazy. More and more glasses piled up on the table. Mr. Spears only had two, while I had too many drinks to count.

"Will," I slurred, "Were you in love with the old me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You want him back, and you blush every time I lay a finger on you." I got off the leather seat and strutted two steps. I leaned over his pale face with a predatory look on my face. I had lost my sense of reality with the alcohol that swished in my stomach.

I yanked him up on his feet by the hair and pinned him up against the wall. I leaned into his face ever so slightly and whispered, "Does this make you nervous, Will?"

"Grell… what are doing?"

"Checking your emotions."

I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him. He lost himself with my lips. He gave in quickly, and moved his lips with mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I felt one hand tangling in my hair and the other around my waist. Willing to take it farther, I licked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. His tongue wrapped around mine while I moved a leg in between his. He groaned and after a minute or so ended the kiss. A strand of saliva connected our mouths.

"Grell, you are drunk, I shouldn't have let you do that…"

"No regrets Will, that's what I live by."

"I got to take you home. You still have to go to work tomorrow, a work pile worth a year has piled up on your desk."

I sighed and fell into his arms. I might have been drunk but I could still walk. William didn't know that. He picked me up, bridal style. I felt his long arms wrap around my waist one more, and one touching the back of my knees. I smiled at the thought of my William touching me. I moved my head into his chest and snuggled into him. He was warm, and as he carried me outside back to my house, the midnight cold bit me. I heard a door open and the arms left me. I was being wrapped in something warm, it smelled like William, my love. I fell into a deep sleep thinking about the kiss we shared and how much he enjoyed pressing his lips into mine.

* * *

><p>Grelliam at last! I hoped you liked this, there is more to come! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I woke up the next morning, my head hurt so badly and all I could taste in my mouth was alcohol. I sat up, realizing I was still in the same clothes from last night. I threw off William's coat and decided to hang out in my pajamas for the rest of the day until I had washed my clothes. Then I would go to work. Wait that was William's coat. Did he take me home? Oh gosh, I must have gotten drunk.

I stripped off my clothes and threw on black baggy pants and left my upper body shirtless. I scrambled around my house, washing clothes, making lunch, taking a shower, the typical chores. I figured I would take a half day and then go back to the office and give William his coat back. I hope I did not do anything irrational last night. At least, I don't think so. After all, I woke up clothed, not in underwear, which was a hopeful sign.

After putting my damp clothes on, I walked to the Shinigami building, carrying William's coat in one hand. I walked past my office and went down the hall to knock on the door that had my superior's name on it.

A voice answered from the inside, "Come in."

"Hey," I started out, "Thanks for last night, I probably didn't pay for my drink, so here is some cash to cover it and you left your coat at my house." I quickly pulled a twenty dollar bill out of my pocket and laid it on top of the coat on his desk.

"Grell, do you remember anything that happened last night?" he quietly asked while looking at me.

"No… What happened?"

"Nothing." He turned his head back to his paperwork.

"Tell me."

"No. You don't need to know… It was only my own stupid thoughts."

"What do you mean? I want to know what happened so I don't get a call from the lady down the street asking me if I want to spend the night with her again."

"It's nothing. If you don't remember, then you don't need to know," he paused, "Really."

I frowned. "Tell me Mr. Spears."

He blushed. "No is my final answer."

I slammed my hands down on his desk. "Mr. Spears, why can't you tell me? I would think what I did was because of my irrational drunk thinking, and I will probably regret what I did. Just tell me. I want to make sure I didn't hurt anyone."

"You kissed me."

"Oh. Well sorry about that." I turned to leave.

"What?" he exclaimed, standing up and walked next to me, "That's all you say?"

"Yeah. What do want me to do?"

He blushed more and looked at his feet. "You toyed with my feelings! When you pushed up against me and started kissing me, I realized something. The reason I got so worried when you left is because I had feeling for you! I couldn't tell you when you returned because you didn't think of me in that way. But, we all thought you were dead. Can you even imagine how I felt when you were gone forever without me saying goodbye? It was miserable Grell. I became more focused with my work, trying not to remember you. Then you came back, all different. How can I live like this anymore?" His eyes were filling with tears. "This is all my fault, and you don't know anything of it. You don't even care about me anymore." He started crying.

"I know that you probably left the old me heartbroken, and about that I don't care. That was in the past. Everything is now. The only problem is that I can't get rid of it. I need to get my past back. How? I do not know. I have left many people behind, like you, and I come back disappointing them. I need to know how I possibly turned out like this, without any memories. Then, I can possibly find out how to change back. My mind is messed up, I'm living in two dimensions. I cannot say that I can or cannot love you, I am sorry. Right now, I really don't know how to love anyone. I cannot because I can't love myself. I care about you. You are my boss and friend, and I would protect you." I gently placed my arm around his back. "If you can get me my memories, I can give you the old Grell."

He looked at me. "Are you sure you want that?"

"As I said before, I'm living in two dimensions. I have two personalities now. One wants to remember everything and be with you guys again. It is flirty and passionate in remembering who I was. The other is evil. It is like a demon within me. It wants to consume me. It wants me to forget everything; to leave my old life behind completely. It wants me to kill, and it's overpowering me."

"Oh. If we are going to recover the old you this is going to take some preparing and thinking. I believe that you do not remember anything. But, we need to know who or what took away your memories and if they took anything more. This will be a hard task."

"Mr. Spears," I let my arm drop and faced him. "Will you be able to help me?"

"I will try, Grell."

"Thank you."

"You said you came out at a door?" He sat back down at his desk.

"Yes. When I woke up, I was in a large room, attached to a metal chair. I got up and walked to the first door I could find, which led me to the Shinigami building."

"Did anything strike you as surprising?"

I quickly recounted the blood and the scars down my body.

"What is it?"

"Don't freak out." I paused, "I woke up with blood surrounding me. It wasn't just a little, it looked like a hundred people were murdered and had all their blood poured over the ground. I know that it wasn't any human's blood. It was mine."

"How do you know?"

"I have scars everywhere. I hide them with a spell I found lying around my house. It covers the mishaps on the skin. It's all I could do, anything else would raise suspicion."

"Strip. Now." He looked at me with fear. "Take the spell off as well. If we can identify anything that could lead us to the weapon, then we have a chance of finding out how you memories were taken."

I quickly took off my clothes, coat, shirt, boots, and pants. "You don't need me completely naked, do you?"

"No, this is fine."

I faced him and he looked directly at me. "Undo the spell."

I chanted under my breath and red scars from a small scratch to cuts three inches thick appeared all over me.

"You look terrible!" He walked over to me once more and examined my neck, touching his cold fingers to the scars. It felt so right to me. His touch, his worrying, I love it all. Ugh! What am I thinking? I told him that I couldn't love him, which is true. But, that old part of me wants to. I lied to him because I don't want to scare him with my evil persona. That's why I kissed him. My old me took over once I got drunk. I had loved him, but I can't now. Not until he gets me back, not this demon.

He knelled and ran his hand over my chest, stopping at a huge scar at the bottom of my rib cage. "Well, it was a knife… I can't detect anything else at the moment."

He quickly examined my legs, to finding anything of interest. When he walked behind me, he gasped and backed up a good five feet.

"W – what is it?"

"A pentagram." He shook. "I would never imagine, not this…"

"I have the sign of a demon engraved on my back?"

"Yes, and this does not mean anything good. A demon stole your memories."

"Oh no…"

"Okay, I need the pentagram for evidence. I'm going to have to cut each scar slightly so I can have a blood imprint of it. Alright?"

"I guess." I winced, ready for the pain.

All of a sudden, I felt something cut into my back. It hardy hurt at all.

"All done." I then felt a white cloth press up against me. "I will look over all the markings on this. It should give an idea of what demon did this to you, and how your memories were stolen." He then spoke in a soft tone, "I am sorry Grell. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to."

"If it can help me get my memories back, I will do anything."

"Thank you." He looked hesitantly into my green eyes. "May I do one more thing before you get dressed? You may not like it."

"Anything you need."

He marched up next to me and put his arms around my neck. "I noticed how much you enjoyed me touching your neck, Grell," he whispered in a husky voice.

I blushed madly. "Mr. Spears…"

"I think I can love you if you even if you are not the Grell I used to know."

He started kissing my neck along one long scar. "Can I tell you something Mr. Spears? I don't want to hurt you. And, if you want to love me as I am, I will hurt you." It felt good, to be kissed by him, but it couldn't be. I would kill him if he got involved with me.

"No, you can never hurt me as much as I hurt you."

"You don't know my evil side." I wanted the soft lips to touch me more, but I couldn't. I pushed him off of me. "I can't hurt you. It would hurt my old personality to be a burden to you."

"I'm sorry." He backed away. "You should get dressed."

As I was pulling on my shirt, I heard him speak. "Do you love me?"

"Do you want the truth?" he nodded. "My old personality wants me to love you, but my evil personality will consume you. I can't let that happen. Just wait until I turn back to my old personality. It will be better for you."

"I understand," he smiled weakly. "Come to my office first thing tomorrow, and I will tell you where we will find you memories."

"See ya tomorrow." I said back to him as I walked out of his office, fully clothed.

* * *

><p>I wanted to include some Grelliam moments, but I don't know how good they turned out. Review to give me advice please, I will enter suggestions and ideas that anyone has into my story! Thank you for the follows, reviews, views, and favorites! I love you all!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Grell left my office, I focused on the blood stained cloth. I can't believe that a demon abducted Grell! How distasteful! It would be better if I could wipe those foul creatures of the face of this world.

Now, about that symbol… I quietly pulled a book out of my desk and studied all the demon symbols I could find. Apparently, different markings on the edge of the circle and in between the star could cast different torture and spells on the victim. It looks like one mark is for pain, another for possession. That would make sense, the scars left behind because of ownership over Grell, the victim, and pain. I studied the markings on the circle to find more clues. I couldn't believe what I saw. Grell had lost his memory because his soul was split from his body. And if that demon should get a hold of Grell, he could have his soul devoured. What a dirty trick in exchange for a human's contract. It's their own fault. Based on where Grell was the night he disappeared, it was Sebastian.

When Grell walked into my office the next day, I explained everything. He seemed a bit frightened, but not surprised. I had to explain who Sebastian and Ciel was, so I guess he couldn't find the connection.

"So what now, Mr. Spears?"

"I have an idea. If we can find Sebastian and fix the soul split, then you will return to who you are. Sounds good?"

"Sure. By the way, why am I not just a body right now? And how exactly are we going to get my soul back?"

"Sebastian hasn't spilt my soul the whole way, he needs your body to do that. The only way for him to give your soul back would be to erase the pentagram willingly."

"I assume we are going to his lair. Do I need anything to protect me?"

"Well, we are going to his young master. Yes, you will need a death scythe, and I have your old one." He handed me a giant red chainsaw out of a closet in the corner. "I suggest we disguise ourselves as humans and set up an appointment with the earl. We can appear as a couple if that is fine with you."

"Uhhh… What do you mean?"

"Oh, I forgot. I told you that you liked to crossdress right? Well, it would look natural if I was a Lord temporarily visiting in London and wanted to discuss a business investment with the Funtom Company and bringing my wife along."

"Of course," Grell blushed. "Can you help me? I really don't know women's fashions."

"Yes. Why don't we go to your house and prepare?"

"Fine then." He led me out of my office with that chainsaw in his hand and we soon arrived at his house.

He went into his bedroom and I followed. "Over there," Grell gestured to a closet as he layed down on the bed. "All the woman's stuff."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to if you don't want to." I called back as I searched from the thousands of ladies' clothes, not exaggerating.

"I'll just get used to it."

I pulled out a long dress with a huge skirt. The top of it had black lace covering a red fabric, and at the waist, going diagonally across was red and black roses. There were no bottom of it had a skirt that spread out, it had to be traditional, and there was more red fabric in layers, with black designs dancing beneath each layers. It was definitely Grell. I threw it at him, and he sat up.

"I'm wearing this?" he made a disgusted face at me.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all, Mr. Spears," he sneered.

"Good. I still have everything else to pick out."

I ruffled through his belongings again and found high – heeled black shoes that had an open toe. Then, I found black tights, a large red bow, and long, black lacy gloves. One more thing, a corset. Grell is thin, but the smallest person in the human world couldn't possibly fit into that dress without one.

"Okay, let's get started." I walked over to the lazy Shinigami. "Up, and strip."

He obliged, giving me another nasty look. He took of his clothes and I started to lace up the corset around his small, frail chest. He shivered when my hands touched his back, and I chuckled to myself.

"I think you can get the tights on yourself."

"I'm not a little girl, I can do stuff myself."

I nodded and went through his closet again, trying to find anything that could disguise me. After all, Sebastian and Ciel knew us a little too well to be safe. There was nothing, although, I found some brown hair coloring.

He was sitting on the bed, pouting.

"Just put everything else on, will you? I have to do your makeup and hair, and then we have to stop by my house so I can prepare."

"Whatever." He reached for the dress that was next to him, stood up, and put it over his head.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I wonder why? I just ruined all of my pride for the second time!"

"You have crossdressed before? I mean, once you came back?"

"I got home in rags and had to go shopping. If you haven't noticed, there are not any male clothes here." He turned around so I couldn't see his face, and I snickered.

"So much for the powerful Grell Sutcliff."

The dress covered him now and, it looked perfect. It fell over his curvy hips and his thin torso. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling.

"Mr. Spears?"

"Oh sorry," I mumbled as I snapped out of my trance. "Put the gloves and the shoes on, I will gather hair supplies and makeup. Go wait on the couch."

I grabbed everything I could find in his bathroom, and went to the couch to sit behind him and dye his hair brown. I pulled it up into a pony and tied it with the bow I had found earlier. He sat straight up as I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so silky and soft, the strands fell from his beautiful head.

"Turn around."

He did, and I began painting his face with makeup. Mascara, eyeliner, foundation, blush, powder, eye shadow, and lipstick covered him. I bought out a pair of contacts in my pocket and handed them to him.

"You are going to need to see. Put these in, I will grab mine at my house. They are spares."

He put them on his eyes, coloring them brown, like his hair. Walking out of the door, I grabbed a long red coat and put it over his shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?" Grell asked as we were walking.

"What is it?"

"How are we going to make a demon give up my soul willingly?"

"Simple. We put him in a life or death situation. If he refuses to get rid of it, and give your memories back, we will kill him."

"How does that even help? If he's dead, I still won't have my memories and soul."

I smiled, "Killing him will give you your soul back. I would just kill him in the first place, but, I will have to suffer demons hating me even more than they already do, and the Shinigamis cannot sentence me innocent if I kill a creature without giving him a chance first."

"I see."

I quickly walked into my house and changed into a British suit and puts contacts on while Grell waited outside.

"Ready to kick a demon's sorry ass back to hell?"

"Heck yes I am."

And with that, we picked up our death scythes that we brought along and entered into the human realm.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I cussed when I said I wasn't. Oh well. I don't know if this is getting boring, so tell me! Please review and tell me what I can work on, I will greatly appreciate it. Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and views!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as we entered the human realm, I followed William to the Phantomhive mansion. It was huge and dark as I expected. As my feet followed him in the heels, I pondered myself. Who really am I? I am certainly not Grell Sutcliff. Grell would never at like I would, killing and dark and power. He cares only about impressing the sexy male Shinigami. I can tell the original Grell wants to overtake me. I should just let it happen. William would want him more than me.

I don't think William can tell, but he is making it awfully obvious that he fell in love with the original Grell while he was kidnapped and tortured. William longs for the old me, and I have to fulfill his wishes. Everyone probably hates me anyway, seeing this creature that took over the famous flirty and eccentric Grell Sutcliff. I'm just a body with a working mind and leftover vermin from a demon. I deserve to be in hell. I haven't admitted it before, but I will be sad when the old Grell comes back. I like living, for the most part. If the stupid Shinigamis just didn't want that old piece of trash coming back, I could rule!

"Grell."

"Hmmm?"

"I think you were daydreaming."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, this is the place. As soon as he opens the door, act as my wife, and follow my lead. Do not, under any circumstance reveal that you are a death god. Although I believe that Sebastian can have a nose so sinister that he can tell that we are not humans anyway," he sighed, "Just follow my lead."

I made a smirk at him. "Yes, boss."

He ignored my snotty comment and knocked the grand wooden door twice. As he backed away, he grabbed my hand and enfolded it in his.

"I forgot to mention one thing, you can easily hide your chainsaw under your dress. I have mine hidden too. We don't need Sebastian to mistake us as enemies when we first walk in the door."

"Got it."

Sebastian opened up the door carefully. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet? I am glad you arrived punctually. My young master has been expecting you."

He led us to Ciel Phantomhive's office. "Sebastian, have you brought our special guests?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Sebastian, this is an order! Take that idiot's soul!"

William and I wielded our scythes, pointing them directly at the demon.

"Give me my memories."

"You think I would ignore my master's orders?"

"No, but if it's the end of your miserable life, you may reconsider."

"You cannot kill me you miserable pervert. I am a demon."

"There is a way you can."

"Hmph. We will see about that."

I got my chainsaw running, and William had a death look on his face. Sebastian quickly pulled out his typical silver tableware.

William chuckled loudly. "You really think that you can beat us simply with that? How pathetic! This isn't some argument of a mortal's soul, this is life and death."

"I know, and I am very well prepared. By the way Grell, are you sure you can move well enough to fight with your back pain?"

"I am fine, thank you. I handle myself just fine." I growled back.

Sebastian laughed and asked quietly, "Shall we get this show on the road, gentlemen? The sooner we get this over, the sooner I can prepare my young master's dinner."

Sebastian jumped forward and chucked a butter knife towards my forehead, only missing me because I bent backwards. William dashed away from the demon, grabbing me and bringing me with him.

"Grell, Sebastian and I both have the ability to attack at far distances. You are at a disadvantage here. We need to think of something. Until then, let's just buy time."

"Got it."

I could not do much, but Sebastian seemed to be targeting me as I moved over the office. William tried and blocked all of Sebastian's silverware. Which was a benefit for me because I wasn't used to swinging my chainsaw to block kitchen utensils.

"Grell, I can't shake him. We need to think of something."

"I have an idea, but you are not going to like it…"

"What is it, anything will do at this point?" William stated as he deflected yet another fork with his scythe.

"Let me get hit in the stomach."

"What? Are you crazy? You could die!"

I smiled weakly at the other Shinigami. "I've been through worse, Haven't I?"

"I guess, but I don't want you to get hurt and die. It would ruin me, more than you disappearing for a year."

"It will work, William, just trust me."

"Fine. Only because I've known you forever and you're not as insane as you used to be."

"Thanks."

The next butter knife that Sebastian chucked across the dark purple carpet went flying deep into Grell's abdomen, right where his stomach was. Grell leaned backward in pain and looked surprised by the shiny metal that had impaled him.

"Sebastian!" William shouted.

I walked slowly to the area behind Sebastian, where Ciel wouldn't suspect a thing, because he too focused on the flying utensils being thrown at William.

Once out of peripheral view of Sebastian, I pulled on the engraved knife stuck into my body. After the knife had gone into my stomach, blood was leaking out of the hole from it, and once I took it out, it was pouring down the dress, turning the already dark red dress black with blood.

I have been through worse. I know this. But why do I feel like I'm dying? Why do I want to die? It sounds peaceful. Nobody will miss me anyway. They only care about the old me. Wait, William trusted me. What would he do if I die? He would die too.

"I CAN'T LEAVE THEM WITHOUT ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my chainsaw came down on the back of the demon's head, before the piece of vermin could turn around. In surprise, he gasped and silently cussed to himself.

The chainsaw was at full power, and the blade was spinning at an unseen pace. The hard metal cut into the skull of the "perfect" demon butler and blood exploded out of the tissue of his body as hundreds of veins were being cut into pieces. The chainsaw in my arms continued slicing, down the center of his neck and down until below his waist, were his torso stopped. As soon as the chainsaw couldn't cut through anymore flesh, it fell to the floor, cutting two inches into the carpeting. I quickly shut of the machine and looked at my handiwork. His innards spread over the floor, organs covering the ground. Blood splattered everywhere along with things sticking out of both sides of the body, resembling bones. In the middle of the mess looked like a vertebrae cut right down the center. I guess I had a pretty steady hand if I cut it that good.

"William?" I asked.

"Wait a moment, and it will all come back."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Death scythes work on any being. Unlike mortal weapons, even for demons, these are deadly."

"He's took coming back, is he?" a wavering voice asked. "You killed him! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"No, Earl Phantomhive. You have been wanting my dead body on a silver platter. I killed him in self-defense. He deserved what he got."

"I'LL KILL YOU, STUPID PERVERT! YOU DID THIS TO MY BUTLER!"

"Ciel, calm down." William started.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel screamed while pulling out his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said William said.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT!" Ciel pulled the trigger on the gun, aiming it directly towards me. However, I pulled my chainsaw out of the ground, and deflected the bullet, unfortunately for Ciel.

He was right in the path of the bullet. He gasped as he saw where it was heading, but he was in shock. The bullet came straight at his head, then penetrated his skull, going through his brain, and resting at the back of his head.

William and I stared as the fragile body crashed to the ground and a final word ended the famous Queen's guard dog.

"S – Sebas…. Bastian…."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Wait."

All of a sudden, memories filled my brain. Everything from the day I was born to going to school, partnering up with Will and ending up falling in love with him. It was back!

"Will?" I turned around to look at him.

"Oh Grell, I missed you!" He ran up and hugged me.

"Will, I never thought that I could come back to you!" I suddenly chocked and puked blood. "What?"

"Oh Grell, you are hurt, let's get back to the Shinigami office and get you helped before you pass out of blood loss."

"Will I die?"

Will chuckled, in his sweet, strict, tone. "As you always say Grell, Shinigamis can't die."

* * *

><p>Thank you for waiting so long! I apologize, I was really busy and then I got writer's block, and this is how it turned out. Tell me what you think! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! I will upload again soon, I promise.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I giggled at the statement. Oh, how good it was to be back! I don't really know how to explain this, but while my soul and memories were separated from my body, I could see the demon – like traits possessing me. But, I felt like I was in a glass sphere, and simple memories and my personality could not break through it.

"Carry me?" I asked.

"Certainly."

William picked me up and started carrying me bridal – style back to the Shinigami office. Once we got there, he found some bandages. Then, he carefully took off the upper part of my dress and slid it downwards, enough to see the wound.

"He got you pretty good with that knife."

"Yeah. Will I need surgery or anything like that?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm… Hard to say," he looked at the cut skin. "It is really deep, so you might need stiches, but until we get you to the hospital, this will do." He wrapped the bandage around my waist.

"Alright."

He tried to pick me up again, off his chair, but I put my hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

"Huh? What are you doing Grell?"

"Something that I've wanted to do for a few hundred years," I whispered back in a silky voice, enough to make Will's back shiver.

I carefully leaned forward, and slipped my lips directly on top of Wills'. He was expecting my touch, and he kissed back gently, moving his firm lips with my soft ones. I closed my eyes, and by the feel of eyelashes, so did he. I let go of him, and wrapped my arms around his neck while he grabbed my waist. It felt so natural. But, I knew this had to end.

"Grell? You like me?"

"Haven't I hinted it enough?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "I love you."

"I'm not really good at noticing emotions…"

I giggled, "I found that out easily, darling."

Will quickly cleared the red blush off his face and returned to his serious self. "Um, well, we better get you to the hospital."

He started to pick me up again. "No, Will, I want you to answer a question first."

"What is it, Grell?"

"Do you love me?"

"Grell, how could I not? You are everything that I want to be. You are outgoing, feared, and lovely with expressing your emotions. I love you more than anything."

"Will! I thought you would never say that!" My heart pounded loudly as he confessed to me, I was surprised that more blood didn't come bursting out of my wound.

Will picked me up carefully and carried me in the same way as before. The only difference was that I grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek a few times. I loved watching him turn bright red when my lips made contact. He must have liked it because he didn't try to stop me.

Once we arrived at the hospital, he set me down to be examined by the doctor. The stout man touched the cut and his huge eye brows looked like a uni - brow in concentration.

"Well, it's nothing too serious, which is good. But, you will need stiches, on both the inside and outside."

"W – what do you mean?"

"I mean, whatever you got cut with cut through both your stomach and your muscle tissue. It needs stiches. Otherwise, you won't be able to eat."

"Oh."

"We will start operating right away, if you prefer. I think this is an urgent injury, but if you plan on starving yourself to death, then be my guest."

"No, I'll take the stiches."

"One more thing, Mr. Sutcliff, how exactly did this happen."

"Uh, long story short, I got hit with a butter knife in the stomach."

"Erm, alright then! I will get the procedure ready, and then you will be able to eat again in no time," the doctor stated as he rushed out of the room.

"Will you be okay? I'm really sorry I ever let you go through with that stupid plan of yours, I should have never let this happen…"

'Will, calm down. I'll be fine. The doctor said so himself! It was my decision anyway, and I always end up doing stupid things to get myself hurt. I'm a klutz," I laughed a little. "I always end up going to the hospital and always have the same doctor. He hates me for ending up here every time I go soul collecting."

"I still feel bad," Will whined as he looked down from the foot of the hospital bed at Grell.

"Don't worry about it, dear! Relax, boss."

Will smiled slightly and sighed, "I guess we can't change the past."

"Exactly darling, so stop panicking."

Will jumped suddenly as the door opened up. "Ahm," the doctor started, "We are going to hold the procedure in another room, so please hang onto me as we walk there. I wouldn't want you to fall over and break your jaw again."

I giggled nervously and grabbed his arm. "See you in an hour, Will!"

I soon laid down in the other room, and was knocked out before the procedure started. Once I had woken up, my stomach had a line of stiches in it, and didn't hurt nearly as the hole that was originally there, but it was still painful.

"Grell?"

"Oh, Will, how long have I been out?"

"Only about half an hour after the operation."

"Good. I don't want to keep my lover – boy waiting."

Will's face turned towards the wall and I panicked.

"That is, if you want to be…"

"Grell, you seriously want a loser like me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

"But I'm silent, and rude, and not like you."

"That's what makes you perfect, darling. I don't want someone like me, I want someone different. Trust me, I'm done with the two Grells thing."

He smiled at me. "I would be more than honored to be yours and yours alone."

"Aww Will, that's so sweet. Help me up so I can hug you and get out of this dreadful hospital room and get home."

Will pulled me up from my bed and walked out of the room, with me grabbing his hand and holding it for support, and simply because I loved the stubborn bastard. We walked up to the front desk and Will checked me out. Then, we walked to my house, which Will already knew the way to, because he takes me home after being knocked out from Ronnie's hard whiskey at work so many times. I dragged him inside after unlocking the door.

"Well, you've been inside many times before, so you know where everything is."

"Indeed. Would you like anything to eat? I'm not as good of a cook as you are but I can whip up something."

"I'm fine, thank you. Sit with me, please?"

"Okay."

He hopped on the end of the couch where I lay and began twiddling his thumbs. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on the couch so he laid next to me.

"Don't be shy."

"I usually don't give into you this easy."

"No darling, you never give into me at all," I giggled, "I can see you losing a little bit of your high and mighty personality day by day."

I watched him blush for the millionth time today. "Just lay with me, okay? I like to know that you are finally mine."

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on top of mine. I just smiled to myself and after a half an hour I fell asleep in Will's arm, listening comfortably to his beating heart.

* * *

><p>Hey! I told you all I would upload soon! This is Grell's point of view again. I will hopefully end this soon, but I need a satisfying ending... Thank you for over 1,500 views! I really appreciate the views, favorites, follows, and reviews!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up on the couch, grumpy and confused. What was this warm thing behind me and why am I not in bed?

"Morning, sunshine." Oh yeah, I forgot all about last night. I thought it had just been a dream. It really is too good to be true, laying with Will, my boyfriend. Imagine that!

I yawned and stretched, then flipped over and nuzzled his chest.

"Morin' Will."

"You know, we still have to go to work today. Your co – workers want to see you again."

"Yes, but I rather stay here with you."

He smiled and his breath made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "So would I, but we can't. I don't want overtime tonight." He paused, "If you hurry and get ready, I'll come back here after work tonight."

"It's a deal!" I shouted while running to my bedroom.

I quickly got dressed into my usual outfit. Red and white bow, black vest over a white shirt, black pants with the chains on the side and my red glasses, black pants, high heeled shoes, and my lovely red coat. Will hates that I won't wear the typical uniform but he says that this looks better than a dress. Which I really think that he actually gets turned on too much when I look pretty, but he is the boss.

I scampered out of my room and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. Will came out of the bathroom, hair done, glasses on, and looking as strict as usual. I giggled and crossed my legs.

"Will you do my hair, darling?"

"I don't really know how…"

I handed him a brush. "Run this through it. It's easy."

He walked behind me and started stroking my long locks. I enjoyed the feeling of his fingers brushing my back and neck. It was comforting. When Will was finally done, I ran into the bathroom once again and looked at my reflection. He did a good job.

"It's perfect, Will!"

"Shall we get going?"

"Sure."

We walked to work together. I grabbed Will's hand and enfolded it in mine, rubbing my thumb gently over his skin, earning a blush upon his stiff cheeks. As we continued I pointed out other Shinigamis that I used to know in school. I usually hate getting to work, but somehow, Will made it fun. When we arrived at the door, Will decided to sneak me in so I could have a grand enterance at lunch break. I couldn't wait to see the look on their faces! Grell is back! As soon as I was in my office, I started working, catching up on the work that had piled up on my desk for almost a year. It was dull, but eventually the enormous amount of paper dwindled to about fifty.

I checked the time. Lunch! I waited fifteen minutes and then ran down to Will's office.

"Shh…" He whispered.

"I know! But I'm so excited!"

"Follow me. I'll walk in as usual, and then you can come in and be as eccentric as ever," he rolled his eyes.

"That's just another part of me to love, dear."

"I suppose."

He left his office and walked down the hall, to the break area. It was a medium sized room with about ten round tables. It also had a coffee machine and a few vending machines.

Will walked into the room, sitting alone because everyone was too scared to approach him. He sat down and ate. This was my time to shine!

I strutted into the room, heels clacking against the tile floor. It got the attention of all the death gods in the room. They turned to the door, and I bent my knees, stuck my tongue out, and made a rock sign with my hand. The finishing touch, "DEATH!"

"GRELL!"

"Yes?"

Ron, Eric, and Alan raced up to me.

"Where have you been?"

I giggled, "Let me sit down and then I will tell you my worthy tale."

Once I was sitting at their table, I explained everything that had happened. The whole break room was silent, and I liked the attention. When I finished, mouths gaped open.

"And that's how I ended up here." I got up and sat down next to my lover and picked up his fork. I stabbed it into a piece of meat and fed it to him. He went along with it, and jaws in the room dropped lower.

"What's happening, senpai?" Ron asked Will.

"Can I not have a moment with my boyfriend?"

"What!?"

"Yes, Ronnie, you heard that correctly." I stood up and pointed my finger at Ron's chest, poking him with each letter. "He's my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D"

"Woah. William, you and Grell?"

"Yes," Will stated back nonchalantly.

Ron backed away from us, and I settled myself on Will's lap, picking up his fork and feeding him. He maintained a straight face the whole time.

After lunch, I headed back to my desk and worked until I had finished catching up, ending around seven. Will wasn't done yet so I packed up and headed home.

I settled on the couch with a bucket of popcorn and a novel. It was my favorite, Romeo and Juliet. After reading about five chapters, I heard a knock on the wooden door. Once I opened it, a saw a handsome face.

"About time," I grumbled.

"Sorry. Ronald was having troubles filing the records from some recently departed souls in an accident-"

"I'm joking, darling. I love having you here. Come in."

I welcomed him to sit next to me on the couch. I cuddled up to him and let my hair fall on his chest. He smiled and watched me read.

"Will you read out loud for me?"

"Do you want me to, Will?"

"I just want to hear your voice, read please."

I continued in the book. "When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with the night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

He closed his eyes with a grin on his face. "Will, do you want to do something different? I know this isn't the most interesting thing for someone unlike me.

"Hmm… You are right. Do you want to lay down in your room?"

"Sure."

We walked to my room, and I changed into my pajamas. I wore a short red nightgown. It had a silky feel to it, and lace at the bottom.

I crawled under the blood red covers and wrapped my legs around Will. He sighed gently and put his hands around my waist, then tucked my head under his.

"Will, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Grell?"

"If I ever disappear again, can you look for me?"

"Even if you die?"

"I couldn't die."

"Why is that?"

"Being without you is the hardest phase of my life I have ever been through, and I don't want to go through that again."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Until the day we die together. Just like Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

><p>It's done! I hope it was a good ending. I honestly think that I did okay for my first fanfiction. I don't own Romeo and Juliet, and dont know much about it, so I apologize if I got the quote or the details wrong. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end and thanks again for the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! I plan to write a new fanfiction soon. I love you all!<p> 


End file.
